Love and War Chapter 6
by Ren-chan Jinguji
Summary: The things in life that can make it better. But not everything gets better after some hugs. It might just get worse. But I can't tell the future Ren.


**Love and War 6**

**I completely hate myself right now! Your all gonna hate me after you read this.../:3 Hope you Enjoy!;D**

Quiet.

'What happened?' Ren opened his eyes slowly. The light in the room was very bright and it hurt his eyes. He sighed and he rubs the bridge of his nose to help himself wake up.

"Ah man..." His headache had started right when he woke up and now it was banging against his skull as if it was going to break out. Ren sat up as his eyes started to adjust to the light and he looked around the unfamiliar room.

'This isn't my room...' He thought as he looked outside the big window that had been to the left of the bed. He could see the traffic in the streets that were about 1 story down and the parking lot of wherever he was that was almost empty.

"What is this place?" He looks around the room again. "This doesn't even look like a hospital."

The hospital room he'd stayed in had been decorated nicely. With light tan painted walls and white tile floors along with small paintings sitting on a little table. And of course a vase of flowers that were supposed to be on the side table.

But this room didn't look anything like that. The walls were pure white and instead of tile, the floor was carpet and instead of a side table, there was no table.

Ren was confused about all this. 'Why am I here and not at the hospital? I don't get it, what happened?'

Just then the door to the room opened. Ren looked over to see who it was and smiled widely when he saw his beloved Masato come over to his bed and hug him tightly.

"Masato...I missed you so mu-.." But Ren was cutoff when he heard the slightest sounds of sobbing come from Masato's lips.

"Your'e alright." Masato said while tears streamed down his face. Ren was even more confused.

"Of course I'm alright... and why are you crying Masa?" Ren wiped Masato's tears away with his thumb and kissed the bluenettes cheek. Masato was a little shocked to find out that Ren had forgotten what'd happened the previous night.

"You..don't remember?" Masato ask as Ren thought for a moment.

"Was it someone's birthday?" Masato shook his head and Ren thought for a while longer before shrugging.

"I give up, so tell me what happened yesterday?" Ren smiled and Masato then cleared his throat before he started to explain.

"Ren..this might shock you." Ren just got even more confused that he-(ren: ok yeah I was confused! We get it!) Masato sat back at the end of the bed as he explained what had happened last night.

"Ren...the hospital caught fire last night while you were still inside." Ren's face went into shock as his eyes went wide and his mouth opened slightly.

"W-what..." Masato continued.

"Your brother Seiichiro happened to still be in the parking lot at the time and had ran back inside to get you." Masato let a few more tears roll down his face. "He'd saved a few kids before getting to your room." Masato took in a shaky breath as he continued to tell Ren what'd happened. "When he finally got there you were unharmed but you were coughing."

Ren was by now shaking and was staring at the white sheets that have been covering his waist down. He then looked to Masato who hadn't finished talking but couldn't continue as well as even talk as he started to sob.

"B-but then..Masa..." Masato looked up from his hands to Ren. "W-What happened to S-Seiichiro?" Masato went to lay down next to Ren and hug him.

"H-he's...he's..." Masato stuttered. Ren was staring up at the ceiling as Masato struggled to get the one word out of his mouth.

"He's what Masa?" Ren ask as he tried to stay as calm as possible.

"H-he's..." Masato breathed in before saying the one word. "Gone...he's..g-gone."

Ren lost it. Ren screamed from the top of his lungs and started to sob loudly.

"No! He can't! No! God no!" He sobbed as he grabbed his head tightly. "Please no..." Masato hugged Ren and brushed some hair from his face.

"Shh...calm down...don't cry..." Masato tried his best to shush Ren down. And he only managed to get him down to quiet sobs as Ren kept muttering his oldest brothers name over and over again.

"W-why...S-Seii S-Seii..." Then the door opened revealing what looked like an older version of Ren but with darker hair and his eyes were a darker blue as well.

Masato knew who it was. He'd been to all the company party's and had seen this guy plenty of times to know who it was.

"Suzuku..." Masato muttered. Ren, still sobbing, was clinging to Masato's shirt as he buried his face into his pillow.

"Geez...Ren. First time I come and visit and you look like a total reck." Suzuku showed the smallest smile and walked over and sat on the bed but not looking at Ren who turned away form Masato to look at his second older brother. Ren was a little shocked to see his brother. They haven't talked ever since Suzuku moved out of the house.

"S-Su..zuku?" Ren sniffled. Ren didn't know what to say. He hasn't seen Suzuku in forever and all of a sudden he shows up like this? Out of no where?

"Ren..." Ren jumped a little at the shock of Suzuku calling his name.

"W-wha..what?" Ren asked as Suzuku turned to face him.

"I'm sorry..." Suzuku hugged Ren. Ren was a little surprised but soon wrapped his arms around his older brother and cried his heart out.

"Why! Why did he save me?! Seii!" Ren sobbed. A few tears rolled down Suzuku's cheeks as he listened to his little brother cry his dead brothers name. He combed his fingers through Ren's hair as Ren continued to cry.

"He saved you cause your...special Ren...your special. And your bright, and your music is beautiful." Suzuku smiled and Ren hugged him tighter.

"B-but..I miss..him." Ren muttered softly as he started to cry himself to sleep in Suzuku's arms.

"Shh..just get some rest Ren..." Suzuku kissed the sleeping blondes forehead after he layed Ren down in the bed and pulled the covers up over him.

"Thank you." Masato said as Suzuku stood up and went to the door. He turned to look at Masato and rolled his eyes.

"Your thanking me? Why?" Masato shrugged.

"For being there for him I guess. He's been so upset. I don't think he'll ever get...better." Suzuku looked at Ren who was sleeping soundly with his face towards the window.

"Heh...someone's gotta get his ass back in shape." Suzuku smiled and turned to Masato.

"Think you can do that for me?" Masato nodded as Suzuku took one last glance at Ren before leaving the room and closing the door. Masato sighed and smiled at Ren.

"You have a nice family." He whispered and gave Ren a kiss on his cheek before Masato also left the room.

*~*At Ittoki and Tokiya's dorm*~*

"Tokiya...I know your mad at him but you both need to talk." Ittoki said. The two had been arguing about this ever since the hospital fire.

"Well to damn bad. I don't wanna see that bastard." Tokiya said as he went back to doing his school work. Ittoki was standing behind Tokiya who was sitting in a chair and doing some homework at his desk.

"Tokiya...if you don't do this..." Ittoki took in a breath. "Then you'll always regret that you never had the chance to." Tokiya stopped and turned to face Ittoki. The two of them had been dating again and it turned out to be a misunderstanding with the whole thing but that didn't change the fact that Tokiya still hated Ren for punching him.

"Tokiya..." Tokiya flinched at the tone that Ittoki used to call his name. "You two were best friends. It was only a misunderstanding. Ren was only protecting me so please, just talk to him." Tokiya thought for a moment, then sighed.

"I have a feeling that I'm already gonna regret talking to him." Ittoki smiled and took Tokiya's hand and dragged him out if the room.

Tokiya was confused. "Ittoki where are we going?" Ittoki looked behind his shoulder smiling then stopped walking and faced Tokiya.

"It's a surprise..." Ittoki smirked while planting a kiss on his nose, then grabbed his wrist again. "So come on!"

Tokiya rolled his eyes but smiled at the goofiness of his boyfriend and allowed Ittoki to pull him the whole way.

They both walk down the hallway just when they see Natsuki and Syo walk out of their room.

"Oh! Hey Natsuki! Hey Syo!" Ittoki waves and Tokiya stands there. Natsuki smiles and waves back while Syo smiles to.

"Hello you two! Where are ya going at this time of the day?" Natsuki asks.

"We're gonna go see Ren at the hospital. And him and Tokiya are gonna talk about the whole punching Tokiya in the face thing." Tokiya rolled his eyes and Syo just nudged Tokiya's shoulder.

"You big softy." Syo giggled. Tokiya grunted and crossed his arms.

"Whatever..." Tokiya started to walk off down the hallway again and the other three followed.

"So what ya got there Natsu?" Ittoki looks down at the little bag in Natsuki's left hand. Natsuki held it up and takes something out of it.

"It's a present that I'm giving to Ren-chan for his birthday today..." Natsuki opens the little box that he's holding and reveals to Ittoki that it's a bracelet that is made up of 7 different colored pendants attached to it. Ittoki stares at in ah.

"Wow...it's so pretty! And it has all of the bands colors on it." He looks at it again. "And they're in order!" Ittoki laughs and jumps up in happiness. "He'll love it Natsuki!"

Natsuki jumps up in glee and hugs Ittoki. Tokiya and Syo just stand there watching the whole scene and start to walk again as the other two hyper teens follow them from behind.

Syo looks at Tokiya. 'Geez..he looks like crap.' Syo thought as he noticed that Tokiya had bags under his eyes and he looked way to skinny. Tokiya noticed Syo and looked over to him.

"Is there a problem?" Syo flinched but shook his head.

"No. You just look like you got hit by a truck." Tokiya looks confused. Syo rolls his eyes.

"Don't deny it Tokiya, I can see the bags under your eyes and I'm guessing you haven't been eating well either." Syo pokes Tokiya's thin and empty stomach and Tokiya grunts out in pain.

"Well, am I right?" Tokiya rolls his eyes and just keeps walking as Syo frowns but doesn't say anything else.

"Just don't worry Otoyan..." Syo turns to Ittoki who is talking to Natsuki as they walk behind Syo and Tokiya.

"..." Tokiya stayed silent for the rest of their walk to the hospital. As they arrived Ittoki smiled widely. And Natsuki hugged him while Ittoki yelled.

"Yay! Finally we'll get to see Ren-chan!" Ittoki and Natsuki ran to the doors as Tokiya and Syo walked slowly.

"Don't run inside guys!" Syo yells to them. The two hyper boys turned around apologizing before walking inside quietly. The other two boys rolled their eyes as they walked inside. It smelled like chemicals in the sanitary hospital as it made Tokiya cringe.

"It smells weird in here..." Syo said. Tokiya went up to the front desk and asked the nurse what room Ren was in.

"You said it was a Ren Jinguji correct?" She asked as she typed some things on her computer.

"Yes, last time I checked he should be in room 14." The other three boys came over and were standing behind Tokiya.

"I'm sorry but we do not have a Ren Jinguji in our database..." She exclaimed. The four boys eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean?" Syo stepped up. "He was brought to this hospital after an accident he had. He has to be here." Tokiya, Natsuki, and Ittoki looked at the nurse hopefully.

"Well there is one place he might be..." She said raising a finger before typing on her computer. "Ah yes here he is."

Tokiya looked over the desk at her computer.

"He's been moved to our outer facility clinic for recovery. He should be in room 37 and that's in the recov dormitory." The guys liked at her in confusion. She smiled.

"How about I give you a ride there..." The four boys nodded.

"Thank you. That would be a great help." Ittoki smiled and they followed the nurse out of the building to a small bus like vehicle.

"Get in. It's a little far so the ride might take a while." Tokiya nodded his head in understanding and gestured the others to get in. The nurse got in the drivers seat and started the engine. The ride took about 20 minutes and they drove up to this little cottage looking house but there was a sign that said 'Hospital 164: Recovery Treatment Center'.

"This way..." She gestured her hand to the front door. They all walked inside and the place was decorated nicely with beautiful paintings and some lovely plants. There were some patients sitting in the living room watching tv.

As they passed the gardens Tokiya saw a glint of orange hair.

"Ren!" Tokiya ran to the blonde that was sitting in a wheel chair and had a small blanket over his shoulders. He was in a little closed off patio that was surrounded by flowers of different kinds. Tokiya stood behind him, watching the blonde as he breathed slowly.

"Ren?" The orange haired boy didn't move. He was like a statue and he just continued staring at the flowers as bees came and went with their nectar.

"Ren. Hey Ren..." No answer.

"Damnit Ren! Answer me!" Tokiya went to kneel in front of Ren and looked up at the blue eyes of the boy.

"Ren-chan?" Ittoki walked up slowly and stood behind Ren. He looked at Tokiya who was still looking at Ren.

"Ren...hey say something...I can't apologize if you don-" he was cut off by the sound of sniffling. He focused more at the blonde and saw tears streaming down Ren's face. Tokiya saw the tired look in Ren's features and he new that something bad had happened so he stopped talking.

"Hey shh...it's alright." He hugged Ren. "We're all here for you..." Ren wrapped his weak skinny arms around Tokiya and sobbed.

"He's gone Tokiya! He's gone forever!" Tokiya knew who Ren was talking about. Tokiya had seen the news that terrible day and it had said that a middle-aged man had died trying to save his younger brother. That man being Seiichiro Jinguji, head of the Jinguji Business Company and older brother to Ren.

"I'm sorry Ren...I'm so sorry..." Tokiya buried his face in Ren's orange locks.

"Ren-chan..." Ittoki whispered as he hugged Ren from behind. Ren sobbed even more.

"Ikki-kun! He's n-never coming b-back!" Ren sobbed. Natsuki smiled sadly and joined in the hug to along with Syo who joined in as well.

"We're here Ren...we'll always be here." Tokiya whispered. Ren smiled a little.

"Thank you. I l-love you guys. Y-Your my family. Thank y-you for being h-here..." Ren sniffled.

"Don't worry Ren-chan, we'll always be at your side...so don't cry." Ittoki smiled brightly at his best friend.

"Ren! Where are you?!" Masato yelled. He had been looking for Ren after he hadn't seen the blonde in his room. "Ren!"

"Hey M-Masa, you d-don't need to shout..." Ren said quietly but getting the bluenettes attention.

"Ren! God don't just leave your room without telling me! You scared me half to death!" Masato walked quickly over to where the hug fear had just taken place.

"Hey Masa!" Ittoki and Natsuki hugged the bluenette tightly with big smiles on their faces.

"Ah Natsuki, Ittoki please let go..." The two let go and went back to Ren who was resting his head on Tokiya's shoulder.

"Hey Ren..." Masato kneeled in front of Ren and rested his dad on the blondes lap.

"Hey Masa..." Ren smiled weakly and took Masa's hand in his own.

"You feeling any better?" Masato smiled hopefully. Ren nodded.

"I feel a lot better...and even more better since everyone is here." The other boys crowded around and they all had another group hug.

"We'll always be here for eachother..." Ren whispered before falling asleep in the warmth of his family.

**END**

**Hey guys sooooo sorry that it took a lil longer to post this one! I wanted to make it a little longer this time so yeah. But with school starting it'll be a little harder to post and update some of my stories. I hoped you liked this chapter!;D Please Fav and Review!**


End file.
